Bane of Columbia
by TheBosnianWizard
Summary: There is always a man,there is always a city but how the man would react to the city is a different story. Will the Lamb gave to Bane the faith in society,or will she end up broken? Just some reviews to tell me that you like it or what would you like to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

We both know that I have to kill yo now,you'll just have to imagine the fire!"

These were Bane's last words until Catwoman blasted him away.

Everything became dark,his whole life passing before him.

He expected himself to woke up at the gates of Hell,yet,he woke up in a huge structure with two weird people talking:

"Do you think they will like him?"

"Of course!Look at him,he is just perfect!He has everything,he is the man,Gotham is the city,and now there is the tower!"

Bane looked at the two after realizing that he had no holes in him.

The two weirdos were a man and a woman.

They looked different,yet the same.

"What are you?Where am I?"Bane asked.

"Why ask where..."

"When the delicious question is when?"

Bane had no time for this thing,he could tell for sure that he wasn't in Gotham anymore.

"As you wish then,when am I?"Bane asked.

"There you go,co-operation!"The man said.

"I think our guest is about to arrive just...now."The woman said then another man appeared,this one wielding a pistol and a weird sub machine gun.

He pointed the pistol at the three and said:

"You two again?!And who is this guy?!"

"Mister DeWitt,this man is Mister Bane,your new associate!"

"Bane?"Booker said.

One thing he learned about these two was the fact that they could do all kinda shit.

"Mister Bane,if you want to return to Gotham,all you have to do is aid Mister DeWitt,or Booker,to escort this lady to New York.I assume this is yours."The man said handing Bane a picture of a young girl and his leather coat.

He put on his coat and looked at the picture.

He wanted to ask where will he find her,but as soon as he lifted his gaze from the picture,they vanished.

"What the..."Bane mumbled.

"I know,you'd better get used to it now come on,the girl is in this tower."Booker said.

Bane decided that he had no choice and followed him until they came to a big iron door.

Booker opened the door and in that moment Bane realized where he was.

A huge statue.A huge floating statue,in the middle of a floating city.

He couldn't keep his admiration inside so he let out a long 'Aaaaaw'.

Heights did not scared him but he could tell that Booker had a problem with them when he said:

"Holy shit...Alright,we can do this."

The moved on into the statue's head which had a huge elevator in the middle.

When he was about to set his foot on the huge platform,Booker placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"You'd want to remove that mask before you go to her."

Bane turned to him and said:

"As soon as I will want to die I will remove it personally."

"She was here for her whole life.I don't think that a guy with a weird iron mask ,called Bane would suit her."

"Well then,mister Dewitt,go on,do your work."Bane said stepping aside,letting Booker get on the platform

What Booker didn't know was the fact that Bane saw the rusty chains which held the platform.

Booker stepped on the platform and in the next second the platform collapsed beneath him.

Bane shock his head saying:

"Americans..."

Booker managed to grab a railing to stop his falling but when he lifted himself up he came face to face with a scared girl who screamed which made him fall.

Then a book was flung at him,followed by three more until finally the girl stopped a few steps from him,holding a pretty big book and fixing him with an angry glare.

"Who are you?"The girl demanded.

Booker wanted to say something but Bane's voice cut him off:

"It dosen't matter who we are,what matters is our plan!"

Apparently Bane descended into the library and was now behind the angry girl which turned to face the source of the voice,only to scream and back-off some steps from Bane.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask."Bane said and the girl slowly advanced towards Bane,placing her small hand on his iron mask,asking:

"A-Are you real?"

"Of course!"

Booker got up and said:

"My name is DeWitt,I'm a friend I have come to get you out of here."

Suddenly a golden statue started playing girl started to look around panicked,saying:

"Oh no,he's coming!You gotta go!"

Bane tried to calm her down but she said:

"You don't wanna be here when he get's here!"

Then a powerful screeching noise was heard then the building started to shake.

"Just a minute I'm getting dressed!"The girl shouted.

"We need to get you out of here."Booker said.

"There is no way out,trust me I've looked!Stop it you're too impatient,that's enough!"The girl said.

Booker pulled out a weird key and said:

"What about this?"

"What about it!"

"This,this is the instrument of your liberation!"Bane said.

"This is the way out,isn't it?"Booker said and the girl looked at the key and snatched out of Booker's hand,looked at it and used it to open a weird door.

The door opened right after she put the key in the keyhole,and she sprinted down a corridor,saying:

"This way come on!"

Bane and Booker wasted no time and following her.

Bane could feel the entire building crumbling,like something was bashing itself against it.

Bane fell when the thing bashed itself against the building one more time,then he could see 4 talons tearing through the metal walls.

Bane got up and followed the two until he could hear Booker shouting:

"Press the button!"

Bane caught the two and saw what his place really was,and the reaction of the girl was exactly what he wanted to say:

"What is all this?They're watching me?!All this time...What am I?What am I?!"

"You're the girl who's getting out of this tower!"Booker said the the elevator door was literally blasted away by a huge metallic head trying to force it's way in.

The girl pinned herself against the wall,Booker unloaded his pistol on the giant thing but Bane only tilted his head in admiration.

Luckily the elevator did came down into the thing's head,making it go crushing downards.

The girl wasted no time in running through the hole in the doors.

Bane wanted to follow her but Booker stopped him and handed him a weird device,which looked like a hook.

"Just do as I do with it and you should be fine."Booker said and sprinted after the girl,followed by Bane.

"Careful Elizabeth!"Booker shouted.

"How do you know my name?"Elizabeth shouted back.

"Not now!"Bane responded.

They kept running through the giant structure until they got outside through a heavy iron door.

Bane finally realized where he was.

A few hundred meters high up in the air.

The wind was blowing hard like trying to dig to your bones,but luckily he still had his sweater and his vest from Gotham.

"Which way?"Elizabeth asked.

"Up!"Booker responded.

Up is the direction in which they found a dead end.

Bane looked around trying to find a way to escape this situation but suddenly the whole structure shaked once more,making the trio lose their balance and falling towards the ground.

Bane realized what was the hook for when it attached itself to a weird rail,making him slind on it.

Lucily he caught Elizabeth's hand and now she was screaming while Booker was on the same rail,following close behind.

"Calm down Elizabeth!Now it's not the time for fear,that comes later!"Bane said and continued to slide down.

The huge thing appeared once more and smashed itself against a bridge in which the rail was attached to,making them fall off the rail.

"Now it's the time for fear!"Bane said falling.

He tough that this was the end for him,but luckily they hit the water and he passed out at the contact with the water.

Clearly,after his mask was broken in a fight with Batman in the middle of Gotham,falling in water was going to hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Don't kill him.I want him to fell the heat of 12 million souls,you failed."Talia said the she placed her hand on Bane's mask and said:_

_"Goodbye my Friend."_

_Bane did not wanted to show Bruce weakness,so he said in his mind._

_'Goodbye,Talia.'_

Then blackness followed by a chant he knew all too good:

_"Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!Deshi!Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!_

_Basara!_

_Deshi!_

_Basara!_

_Deshi!_

_Basara!Basara!_

_Deshi!_

_Basara!_

* * *

**A,N**

**There you have it!**

**Someone had to do it.**

**Reviews would ne nice.**


	2. Chapter 2:Answers

**A.N**

**Chapter!AHAGHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

Bane woke up coughing water through his mask and looking at a relieved Elizabeth. She looked at him waiting for the water to exit his lungs.

She looked at the mask,placed her hands on it and said:

"You should take this off."

"No!"Bane responded tight away.

"But you need to-"

"I. Said. No."Bane said grabbing her small hands. Elizabeth pouted while Bane slowly got up into a sitting possition. Elizabeth's head darted towards a source of music,her face full of excitement.

"D-Do you hear it?Ah,it's music!"

Bane chucled a bit and with a wave of his hand said:

"Go on then,do your work!"

"O-Okay,I won't be long!I promise!"Elizabeth said then left. Bane took a few breaths,looking at the beach and the happy poeple on it,along with a Booker sitting on the beach.

Bane had to be gracefull,his mask wasn;t damaged from the fall but it was more fragile now because of Batman so he had to be careful.

He went to Booker and helped him up saying:

"So,Mister DeWitt,what is the next step in your plan?"

"Getting the girl back to New York."

"That's what I wanted to hear,now follow me if you wish such thing."Bane said and,followed by DeWitt,he left searching for Elizabeth.

First,he tried asking the people,but when you have and iron mask covering your face is kinda difficult,really,he made some children cry. To make matters worse,his coat was soaking wet,oh how much he hated this and how much he hated those people in this city.

They found a way out of the city,or an airship to be exact so all that they needed now was the gir.

Booker found her dancing with some people on a small dock.

"Mister DeWitt I'll wait here,you go and retrieve her."Bane said and Booker did as told.

He managed to get Elizabeth and now,after they made a decission between a bird or a cage they found themselves waiting for Booker to get tickets for the airship.

Elizabeth was looking at Bane who stood leaned by a wall.

"I think you will be more...welcomed if you would just remove that mask."Elizabeth said.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion about me."Bane responded not even bothering to look at her. Elizabeth pouted and moved to study a nearby poster.

Just then,Booker screamed in pain and all the men around then pulled out guns. On top of that,Bane had no guns,except his body.

In a split second he closed the distance between him and the nearest armed man,yanked the pistol out of his hand and used him as a human shield,while using his new pistol to dispatch some men.

Booker pulled out his smg and started to spray everything in sight,each time scoring a kill. In almost no time all the armed men were dead,all except for one,which Bane caught.

This wasn't in fact a man,but a woman,with a bullet in her leg and one in her shoulder and was trying to drag herself away from the slaughter,but Bane wasn't going to let her escape so easily.

He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"P-Please...I have a kids!"The woman begged. Bane looked at her and said:

"Good,that means I will not only break a body."

Then he snapped her neck,while Elizabeth watched in pure horror as Bane let the lifeless body hit the ground. The sound of a neck snapping sent chills down her spine.

"You are...pure evil!"Elizabeth said.

"I'm necessary evil."Bane responded walking towards her. She immediately ran away as fast as the legs would carry her,sliding through some iron bars.

Bane sighed,he should have expected a reaction like this from this girl,but the good thing was that she couldn't get far. This was a flying city fulled with impolite people,and lacking in black people,at least this was what Bane thought about Columbia.

After fighting their way through a police squad which came there only to try and killed them,they found Elizabeth in a gondola trying to pull a lever.

At the first sigh of Bane she backed away from the lever,letting Bane to pull it while she was looking out on the window. A weird silence settled between the three,which was broken by Bane's weird breathing and by an angry Elizabeth:

"You've killed those people...I can't believe you've done that...They are all dead..."

"Elizabeth we-"Booker tried to say something but Elizabeth turned to face him with an angry glare saying:

"You've killed those people!You're two monsters!"

Elizabeth shoved back Booker and resumed her previous action,this time placing a hand on her chest to calm herself.

"What you'd think was going to happen?You think these people would let you walk away like that?You're an investment,and you are not going to be safe until you are far away from here."Booker said and Elizabeth turned to face him:

"What am I?What do they want from me?"

"I don't know,but this the last time anyone get's the drop on me."Booker said showing his bloodied hand to Elizabeth. She ripped a piece of cloth from her long blue skirt and started to wipe the blood off Booker's face.

The only thing that showed Bane's pr essence was his breathing,other then that,he wasn't making any sound. He was thinking about Talia,mostly what happened to her. Was she safe?Did she died with the blast?Did the bomb exploded?Did she escaped?He couldn't know for sure. Talia was of the few reasons of why he even bothered to get up in the morning,he has been with her since she was a kid in that cursed prison in which he lost his face. The mask was tormenting him,privating him from all the small joys of life,like the taste of food,the smell of fresh air and mostly,the taste of Talia,but eh couldn't remove it without dying in extreme pain and it was better if his weakness would stay hidden from his new associates.

* * *

The gondola reached it's destination and Bane took the lead saying:

"Time to go mobile."

They entered a place which Bane found out was named Soldiers Field,a place in which kids are brainwashed to join Comstock's army. Bane started to be disgusted by this flying city. He found out that every black man or woman was recognized as a slave while the white man was dominating them and let's not talk about how impolite the people were,and lazy at the same time.

When they entered the Soldiers Field it was already night. Everywhere were all sorts of propaganda showing the difference between two military kids,one being lazy and all the other bad stuff and the other one was showed as a true soldier proud and other stuff which made Bane want to puke. Kids,in the military,somehow all this things reminded him of Adolf Hitler.

Bane took his time to admire everything on this Field undisturbed because,as it seems,Booker and Elizabeth were ahead of him,talking and Bane could hear them,if not for the head straps that covered his ears too.

"Curse this iron piece..."Bane mumbled looking at a poster.

"Mister DeWitt?"

"Call me Booker,and what?"

"Who is your even grumpier friend?"Elizabeth pointing a finger at Bane.

"Honestly,I don't know his real name,but he told me that I can call him Bane."

"Bane?Huh,add the iron mask and that coat and everyone might run away from him."

"You bet,he made a couple of children cry on the Battleship Bay."

Elizabeth giggled a bit at the thought and resumed the conversation.

"I don't know why is he keeping his hands like that?"Elizabeth said placing her hands at her collar,imitating Bane's posture.

"Don't know but I don't think we can trust him."

"Why?"

"I have learned a couple of things before I came here,and one of them was never trust a masked man,especially if the mask is made out of metal and looks like a weird mouth so I think we should be careful around him."

The three continued their advance through the Soldier's Field with Booker answering Elizabeth's questions and Bane walking behind them.

At some point,Booker needed to use the bathroom so Bane placed himself on bench and started thinking again about Talia,until a very curious Elizabeth joined him,to launch another barrage of questions.

* * *

"Mister Bane?"

"No need for ceremony here,Elizabeth,just call me Bane."

"Alright,Bane,do you...do you have a true name?"

"Yes,it is Bane."

"And...why people call you like that?"

"That would be a part of my life which would turn your vision about the world up side down,now ask yourself,are you ready for this?"

"No...okay...Where are you from?"

"Home, where I learned the truth about despair. There's a reason why that prison is the worst hell on earth... Hope. Every man who has ventured there over the centuries has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom. So easy... So simple... And like shipwrecked men turning to sea water from uncontrollable thirst, many have died trying. I learned there that there can be no true despair without to your tower."

"What do you mean?"

"I have saw you,slowly running your fingers over that window in your library,only that thing separated you from freedom and a nice fall towards ground."

"I never thought about it like this...Good thing I had books and other things to spare my time..."

"Not everyone is so lucky."

"Okay...Now tell me,why...why do you wear the mask?"

Bane closed his eyes and thought that it would be better to let the silence talk for him. Elizabeth looked at him for a few seconds and decided that she wasn't going to get an answer so she moved on with the questions:

"Is there anyone in your life?"

Bane took a deep breath and decided to answer her this time:

"I meet her in the prison...One day,they descended a woman,along with her very young daughter into that hell. Her name was Talia. Down there we had a doctor who protected them as best as he could,but the child had a friend...me. One day,the doctor for got to look the cell,a few prisoners entered and killer her mother and she would've been dead if not for me. I protected her since then and then,one day,a riot broke up and the prisoners started fighting each other. I grabbed her and ran at the place from which every prisoner had the chance to climb out and told her to make the climb. The prisoners got me,i tried to fight them all but they were too many yet she made the climb..."

"Oh..I-I'm sorry.."

"No need to be."

This is when Elizabeth made the connections,weird breathing,beaten up by a gang of prisoners,she was way too smart to not make the connections. She placed her hand on the iron mask and said:

"You're hurt,that's why you wear the mask..."

Bane closed his eyes and nodded. Elizabeth's hand caressed every pipe of Bane's mask while she put on a sad look. She now felt sorry for what she talked with Booker,she wasn't a bad person and if she could help Bane get rid of that mask she would do it right away.

For now,she would just have to wait for Booker and spend time with her new friend.

* * *

**A.N**

**I know I am going to regret this,but I am gonna let you vote if you want somekind of BanexElizabeth romance.**

**Review and tell me what you think about zee story!**


	3. Chapter 3:To the Hall of Heroes

**A.N**

**Tell me how this tear works, the, you have my permission to die**

* * *

Only Booker could destroy a fine piece of equipment when he laid his hands on it and that was what Bane thought when Booker pulled a lever to summon a gondola which made the small device which was powering it explode.

"Looks like this runs exclusively on Shock Jockey."Elizabeth said.

"Of course it does..."Booker continued.

"And what exactly is this Shock Jockey I keep hearing about?"Bane asked.

"It's a vigor."Elizabeth explained flatly.

"Good. What is a vigor then?"Bane continued.

"Something which you don't want to drink."Booker said, not that Bane was going to drink it anyway. For now, they needed to acquire this Shock Jockey.

"Does anyone knows from where we can fetch this so called vigor?"Bane asked.

"Look!Come see the future of power at the Hall of Heroes!"Elizabeth said pointing at a poster.

"Huh, that's convenient."Booker chuckled.

"Time to go mobile."Bane said and soon the party moved towards the Hall of Heroes, where ever that thing was.

* * *

One thing which Bane hated was brain washing. One thing he liked however were kids but when brain washing get's mixed with kids you get a complete motherfucking disaster.

As Bane moved on through the Soldiers Field he became more and more disgusted about this flying city thought it was quite ironic how a man born and raised in 'Hell' ended up in 'Heaven', a white's people, brain washing and racist Heaven from what he has seen.

Due to Elizabeth's curious nature it wasn't long until she asked a question which he dreaded the most:

"So, Bane what were you doing before ending up here?"

Bane had to carefully answer to this one, after all he couldn't say this:

_"Oh you know, I was trained by a league of assassins, then excommunicated, then I went to this city called Gotham, I fought with a man dressed like a bat, I broke his spine, I stole a nuclear bomb, I blew up a stadium, I started a revolution, I declared martial law in that city only to plan on blowing the city up anyways!So how was your day?"_

No, he needed something else and he was about to say something if not for Elizabeth interrupting him:

"With that outfit I guess you were a...warrior?"

"Of course!A mercenary to be exact."Bane said. He wasn't pleased with the answer, but it was way better then what he really did. Ekizabeth's expression saddened a bit as she said:

"So, you killed people, for money..."

"Killing or not killing, a human must die, either by the natural way or the artificial one. Plus, the pay is good."Bane said and they moved on through the night.

Just when they thought the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, a group of cops descended from a drop ship and the street fighting began once again.

"Booker you take the one's with the guns, I'll the ones with clubs!"Bane ordered and Booker wasted no time in completing his mission.

Bane removed his coat and wasted no time in engaging the enemy soldiers head on. The first one who charged at him received a mask in the face from Bane, knocking him out on instant. His friend charged mindless at Bane, only to be grabbed and tossed over a railing. Another one tried his luck too, only to have Bane's hand in his hair-yea he should've wore a helmet that day, and the last one who charged at Bane received a kick in the guts while the man which Bane was holding by his hair received a knee in the face.

With the aid of his vigors Booker finished off the remaining soldiers and after looting the bodies the party continued their road.

It wasn't long until they came up to a dead end.

"Hall of Heroes, closed until further notice by the order of our Prophet."Elizabeth read a poster.

"That means we won't have to stand at a line."Booker said then they entered the elevator which lead to their destination.

Not even 5 minutes after they entered the elevator and the thing shake violently and all the lights died out, the emergency lights starting up.

"Seriously?"Bane complained.

"What's happening?Is it bad?"Elizabeth asked. Booker sighed and said:

"Nothing I can't fix..."

As Booker did his job at the fuse box, somehow a bee found it's way into the elevator. As Bane was about to find out, Elizabeth was hating bees.

"Ah it's bee!I hate these things!"Elizabeth complained trying to get as far away as possible from the tiny creature.

"Jeez, just kill it ..."Booker mumbled.

"No, it will sting me!"Elizabeth complained.

"Elizabeth!"Booker groaned closing the fuse box. Bane simply rolled his eyes.

"I have a better idea!"Elizabeth said then, out of a poster on the wall she created a window revealing a bright blue sky, decorated with roses.

"Elizabeth, what, is, that?"Booker asked as the bee flew out the window.

"It's a tear, I used to open them up all the time in my tower."Elizabeth said flatly.

"And what, what is a tear?"Bane asked.

"It's like a...a...a window, a window to another world. Most of the times their as dull as dishwater, a different colored towel or tea instead of coffee, but sometimes, sometimes I see something amazing, and I pull it through..."Elizabeth said as she took a rose from the window and placed it in her hair.

"There."

"And who is capable of creating such a thing?"Bane asked again.

"Only me, I think..."Elizabeth said tapping her chin.

"Only you, thank you good Elizabeth."Bane said.

"Huh, I don't think you have an airship in there too?"Booker chuckled.

"I don't think so...But, there is something..."Elizabeth said as she looked out the window, only to see an angry Songbird closing in fast.

"CLOSE IT!"Booker shouted.

"I'M TRYING!"Elizabeth said as she struggled to close the tear. Luckily it closed before the giant robot could hit the elevator which made everyone let out relieved breaths.

"Okay, I don't think I'll understand what I just saw there, but it sure like hell looks like a shortcut to get us killed!"Booker said on an angry tone as the elevator reached it's destination.

"But I can help..."Elizabeth mumbled.

"Elizabeth, we can handle anything that comes in the way."Booker assured her. Bane chuckled a bit and said:

"Mister DeWitt I don't think it will be good to kick away such an advantage, after all we are two men and a young miss against this entire city."

Booker sighed, he hated to admit but Bane was right. Elizabeth only gave a sweet smile to Bane, it was more then enough then a normal 'thanks.'

* * *

As they moved on through the closed part of the Soldiers Field it became clear that this was like a small war zone.

Windows broken, small droplets of blood, yea the place was mess and Bane would've say much more things, if not for Booker screaming. He turned around and saw him near a box which had written on it 'Bucking Bronco", no doubt it was a new vigor but he didn't used them, he loved the old school hand to hand combat.

As they continued their road, with Bane leading the group, they found a group of soldiers, luckily they didn't noticed their presence.

Bane signaled the rest to get behind the boxes. He studied the situation, all of them were armed, no chance of going in this time. He looked at Booker and said:

"What's the new vigor's use?"

"I've read that it can lift things off the ground."Booker replied preparing his carbine.

"Use it on them then we gun them down."Bane ordered and Booker wasted no time in doing as told. Besides the Bucking Bronco, Booker used his Murder of Crows and Bane simply gunned them down with his pistol.

It all seemed to work well, they took out the soldiers and the machine gun, but then, Elizabeth shouted:

"CROW!"

In the next second a robbed man carrying a coffin on his back and a sword appeared out of a cloud of crows and charged at Bane.

Bane wasted no time in trying to disarm the robbed man but as soon as he laid a hand on him, he disappeared into a murder of crows. Bane frowned, only one thing was worse then fighting an enemy which holds a sword and you only have a wrist guard on your right hand, to fight him when he can disappear. Bane glanced at Booker who was firing his gun trying to hit the thing.

"Stop wasting ammo Booker, the only way we are going to defeat him is to fight like men."Bane said and after some more bullets fired blindly Booker placed his gun on his back and pulled out his sky hook.

The Crow appeared once again behind Bane and prepared to slice his head off, but Bane acted quickly and in a swift motion he grabbed the Crow's arm and tossed away his sword before he vanished again.

Bane started to get sick of this cat and mouse game but he had no time to complain because the Crow grabbed him and tossed him through a window, into a pitch black shop. If t=he could grab and toss a man like Bane that meant The Crow shouldn't be underestimated, but...

"He fights worse then Mister Wayne..."Bane mumbled as he got up. Elizabeth was never far behind him and wasted no time in entering the shop.

"Bane are you alright?"Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, now stay out of the way, I'm ending this."Bane said and Elizabeth did as told. Bane started to slowly walk through the pitch black shop, studying the darkness looking for The Crow. He could hear him or the murder of crows moving through the darkness and they weren't far behind.

"Ooooooh, you think darkness if your ally, but you barely adopted the dark...I was born in it!Molded by it!I didn't seen the light until I was already a man by then it was nothing to me but BLINDING!"Bane grunted as he spun around and stabbed his hand into The Crow's neck then he punched him in the chest sending him collapsing on the floor.

"The shadows betray you, because they belong to ME!"Bane said as he moved to The Crow and started punching his head until a cracking noise was heard. Bane just fractured his skull, only by punching him. Pleased by his handy work he and Elizabeth exited the shop, with Elizabeth saying:

"That was amazing!You fought a Crow with your bare hands!How did you do that?"

Bane chuckled, he never been admired for his unusual strength, he was feared to be honest but never admired.

"In a prison with no guards you quickly realize that the only thing that will keep you alive will be your strength."Bane responded looking at Elizabeth. Damn he started to like this girl and the contrast in his group. She, the young and gorgeous girl, Booker a very skilled gunslinger from what Bane could see and himself, the masked brute and leader. He could get use with her company but he couldn't allow himself to get attacked to her, he already made that mistake with Talia and now he had no idea where she was or if she was alive.

* * *

After this little fight, the trio continued their road and after cleaning some sky lines and giving Elizabeth a sky hook they reached the entrance of Hall of Heroes.

The place was vandalized, even the statue at the entrance depicting a golden angel was painted as a clown and beneath it was written:'Hall of Whores.'

The entrance offered a weak resistance along with a sniper which Booker took care of and in no time they were inside.

Darkness everywhere, dead bodies, pools of blood and all the things which weren't glued to the floor were either destroyed or vandalized. The statues were painted with red or vandalized too, waht else can you say, the place was a mess. Bodies of cops, soldiers and civilians littered the ground and the stands plus everything that had written on it 'Hall of Heroes' was edited so that it read:'Hall of Whores.'

"Whoever did this sure likes this word a lot."Bane said as Elizabeth picked up a lantern. They encountered only two soldiers so far which Bane and Booker took out stealthily and now they found themselves into a completely dark room with a big statue in the middle.

"Our Prophet Father Comstock, Commander of the 7th Cavalry."Elizabeth read the inscription at the base of the statue.

"That man did not lead the 7th. Hell, I don't even remember that guy."Booker said and suddenly a voice started speaking through a PDA system:

"Corporal DeWitt proved his worth on the field that day."

"Friend of yours?"Bane asked.

"Well I'll be...Slate?Is that you?"Booker asked.

"You've always been different, haven't you Booker?You crave no glory."The voice said again.

"There's no need for violence Mister Slate, hand us the vigor and we will be on our way."Bane said.

"Ah, you must be the masked which Comstock started yapping about on every newspaper since Booker arrived. Heh, I'm afraid it won't be that simple Bane, my men and I have must make a choice, die at the hands of a tin man, or a real soldier!"Slate said then the light and the voice died out.

"Shh!There's going to be trouble..."Booker said.

"There always are."Bane said flatly removing his coat and handing it to Elizabeth. He found out that she had no problem in carrying his coat around or to put it on her. It was kinda funny to see her in that big leather coat, with the tall collar covering almost her entire head but Elizabeth had to admit, that coat was very warm and comfy.

* * *

**A.N**

**Do i have and excuse for this posting so lately?**

**Yea, other stories ^^**

**Anyway i will amkie chapters longer**

**Review and other kinda shit like that.**

**Also, would you like to see Ledger's Joker here as a villain or good guy?Review with answers.**


	4. Chapter 4:A soldier's past 1

**A.N**

**New chapter guyz!**

* * *

"You see Booker!You and you're a killer just like your friend!"Slate's voice sounded through the speakers while Booker and Bane finished killing some weird dressed men.

"This is your first and last warning captain, hand us the Shock Jockey."Bane said.

"And what are you going to do if I don't want to?"Slate asked again.

"Then I will break you."Bane said.

"We don't to need to do this Slate, just gve us the vigor!"Booker said.

"If you want it Booker you'll give my men a soldier's death. They wait for you in Wounded Knee and Peking."Were Slate's final words for now.

The trio moved through the ravaged Hall of Heroes. It was also very dark but luckily Elizabeth found a lantern and Booker found an infusion, whatever that thing was. Even if he was curious about it's effects he couldn't drink it because of his mask.

Soon enough they reached a rotunda which opened the way for two ways. One lead towards The Boxer Rebellion and lead to The Battle of Wounded Knee. Bane read history in his spare time and he knew what happened on these two and it wasn't pretty, not, one, bit.

They started with the Wounded Knee for some reason. Fake fire, cardboard cut outs of Indians, statues depicting Indians killing children and women. Booker had a weird look on his face, Elizabeth looked around with genuine curiosity and Bane was mumbling:

"It didn't happened that way..."

Bane knew that the Indians had all the right to be angry after all America was their land, in America were their people too and then it was their blood who stained the ground on their lands. Plus, the statues were a complete lie!First, the Indians were provoked first when one of their leaders was assassinated by Americans and then their second leader was killed when he wanted to discuss with the troops. The Indians decided that it would've been a good idea to charge soldiers with rifles which resulted in all of them dead. Plain and simple!

"Know your companion young lady, he wrapped himself in glory on December 29, eighteen-hundred and ninety..."Slate's voice boomed into the speakers.

"What does he mean?"Elizabeth asked.

"You don't want to know..."Booker mumbled.

"Slaughtering the oppressed dosen't sound so glorious to me."Bane said.

"IT WAS AN ORDER!"Booker snapped which made Elizabeth gasp and Bane stop in his place eyeing Booker with a disgusted and unimpressed look.

"And if I order you to jump in the head, will you do it?"Bane asked again. Booker moved until his face was just inches from Bane's mask and then said:

"Listen here iron face, I don't know who you are, where do you come from and I don't even know if you work with Comstock which means I don't trust you and when I don't trust someone things usually end up pretty badly."

"Words mean nothing to me."Bane said but before Booker could say something, Bane continued:

"Mister DeWitt, I feel the same about you so if you want our cooperation to continue without any...accidents I'd say you keep your mouth shut. Then you were a puppet, and your weakness has cost you the life of the ones who only tried to protect their homes and avenge their leader's death. With that said Mister DeWitt you are a criminal."

Booker grit his teeth, punching Bane was completely out of question because the mask protected his face but Booker was to angry to realize that. With that said and with an war cry Booker shoved Bane back a few steps and started punching his masked face, doing less then no damage at all.

Bane let him throw a few punches and then he caught his fists and said:

"Peace has cost you strength, victory has defeated you!"

Then he punched Booker with his own fists and kicked him away before starting to punch him. The big difference between Bane and Booker was the fact that Bane was way more muscular and more experienced in hand to hand combat which meant that every one his fists-aside from the fact that it felt like someone was beating you with two bricks-was placed so that it would make the adversary bleed right away and get dizzy.

After throwing a few punches which painted most of Booker's face with red Bane let him attack him, this time his punches being weaker then the first time and Bane couldn't understand one thing:

"Why in the name of God everyone attacks my mask bare handed?"

Bane got tired of Booker's pathetic punches and with a nice wing of his arm over his foe's face made him turn his back on him followed by a powerful kick in the back sending Booker on all four.

One thing Bane loved to do was mock his adversary, not because he was arrogant but because he wanted to make them angry so that they couldn't think straight and Booker made no exception this day:

"Get up soldier."Bane ordered before kicking Booker in the stomach making him spit a nice amount of blood. After he walked a full circle around Booker waiting for him to get up he kicked him again before saying:

"Get up."

Another kick.

"Up."

Then another kick and he would've keep doing this to the poor man if not for a crying Elizabeth grabbing his right hand and pleading:

"Bane!Please...stop...please don't do this, no more!Please!"

Bane looked at the crying girl then at Booker who hugged his stomach. He placed a hand on her cheek to wipe the tears and said:

"Elizabeth, don't be stupid like him."

After that he moved to Booker and kneel so that he would reach his level and said:

"Really Mister DeWitt?You are pathetic. Look at me, I haven't even dropped a sweat and you look like dead body. Think about this when you will attack me the next time."

Bane got up looked at Elizabeth and said:

"Patch him up, I need him one piece, for now."

Elizabeth wasted no time in doing as told. Up close it looked worse. There was blood coming from the side of his head, his jaw was dislocated but it was put back in place when Bane punched him again, his nose was bleeding, his mouth was bleeding and his fingers had cuts and bruises on them from Bane's mask.

She could only shake her head while she did her best to patch him and to add insult to the injury, Slate's voice said:

"Getting rusty Mister DeWitt?"

Before dying with a low chuckle.

After some patching on the poor Booker and after Booker mumbled some curses they moved on through the exhibit. At the end of it they were greeted by more armed men and a Crow, which Bane had no trouble in killing it , all this while Slate was shouting his nonsense.

But after more nonsense from Slate-which Bane made a mental note to ignore it-they finished with this part of edited history and moved to the next one which was The Boxer Rebellion.

* * *

**A.N**

**ASRFSDSDGDSFG**

**Review if u liked it**


End file.
